Rosario Vampire Kenichi
by RogueGreenArcher
Summary: There are many different worlds, each one with slight differences to other. Now we see one such difference here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any character used here is owned by their rightful Disclaimer: Any character used here is owned by their rightful owner. I do not own anything from Rosario Vampire or Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi

.

He felt strange there was something different about his body. His mind also felt clouded like there was something keeping him from thinking straight. His muscles didn't respond to his wishes, as if they were made of lead. He wasn't bound and his eyes couldn't focus.

"**Shirahama Kenichi, you are indeed an interesting specimen."**

His mouth was dry; the baritone voice was ringing in his head.

"**Your soul is needed for this little experiment."**

That last statement didn't sit well with him. Pushing any Ki he could muster into his limbs, his body started to move. Fingers started to bend and his body steadily rose.

"**You surprise me yet again; but do not worry. All I will do is copy your body, soul, and life to an extent. When you wake up you will have no recollection of this meeting and you will be back to where we took you from. After this, **_**we**_** will no longer have any future meetings, at least with **_**you**_** in particular, or directly. "**

A weird sensation started to flow over him, like he was being submerged in a cold liquid. His mind started to feel more light headed than ever, afterwards there was darkness.

I take a deep breathe and looked towards my right as I rode the bus to my new high school. My name is Shirahama Kenichi, I'm fifteen years old. My hobbies include reading, gardening, and martial arts. I look like your average student with my uniform on. I don't have any family, I was an orphan since birth, and I do not know if my biological parents are alive. Since I could walk I seemed to have the talent for the martial arts and gardening; for some reason, it just feels natural. I trained myself in the basics by watching dojos. In the end I was taken in by a grand-master and I had started my real training.

My master home-schooled me as we traveled around the world learning several different martial arts and weapons training. I met several other grand-masters, and they all took a liking to me like I was part of their own family; and in a sense we were since they had started to stay at the dojo as permanent residents after meeting them. I had been taught Muay Thai, Chinese Kempo, Karate, and Jujitsu, and other obscure arts to name a few throughout my life. My masters seemed to be proud of my gardening skills. Yeah right, they only liked it because I could grow high quality vegetables and he could sell the rest we didn't need for their own pocket; I even ended up doing the cooking and cleaning as well. Though, it was fun seeing everyone get drunk after spending all the money on sake that one time. I also have the habit of reading many books, since I was home-schooled, when I wasn't training or gardening; my masters would always find me reading. Then they'd make some dumb exercise for me to do _WHILE _reading.

After I turned fifteen, Akisame-shisho said it was time for me to enroll in high school. He said it was something to do with being able to socialize with my peers. Shisho did have point, with me always at the dojo training I didn't really interact with people my age. Then Shisho took a random flier and enrolled me to this school out in the boondocks. He said that he would allow me to finish my training when I leave high school; his only conditions that I continue to build up my body by any means necessary. I shudder to think what will happen after three years, he'll most likely get the others and they'll pummel me for missing three years of training sessions.

"_You are a student enrolling at Youkai Academy?" _A crusty voice called out.

"Yeah I am" 'That bus driver really seems off. I get the feeling I'm going somewhere I'm not supposed to.'

"_In that case then you best prepare yourself now…He he he he When we come out of this loooong tunnel we'll be right in front of the school. Youkai Academy is a VEEERRRRY horrifying school." _

The non-descript bus driver turned around. While he wore a bus driver's uniform, the fact that his shadowed eyes glowed with yellow with unnatural light, with his small moustache and cigar in his mouth gave Kenichi a really bad feeling.

'What's going on? This guy reminds of the elder; I never met anyone _this_ creepy.'

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, the small glow of the tunnel lights illuminating very little of the darkness. Finally the tunnel ended and from what Kenichi could see, the scenery was anything but like what he had watched on the way to the tunnel. Instead of a light blue sky, white clouds, shinning sun and a lush forest, the young student was treated to something right out of a horror movie. Over looking a cliff was a large building that looked like a haunted house. Storm clouds hung over head, giving off the occasional lightning, the overall mood of the area was very unsettling.

As Kenichi steeped of the bus, crows perched on a branch of a nearby tree cawed. While the young man was observing the area, he didn't notice the bus driver eyeing him. _'He seems extremely capable for his age. He he he I can tell this will be a fun year.'_

"_He he he… We have arrived sonny boy. Be careful."_

With a quick movement the doors of the bus closed and the vehicle came back the way it had arrived, leaving the martial artist with his luggage. Looking around once more, Kenichi saw a scarecrow. It had sign of the school as a body with a pumpkin head, witches hat, gloves, and a tattered cape. 'Geez, This place is really creepy.' Kenichi, while a martial artist, had fears as well, one of them were of his Shishos during intensive training sessions, but after going through all that, it would be hard to find something that could scare him from what he had faced while training, and one of them would be the atmosphere around this place.

A distinct sound reached his years. Kenichi turned around just in time to see a young girl about his age come barreling towards him on her bike. In that moment Kenichi's training kicked in. Dropping his luggage, Kenichi braced his body and stopped the bike from hitting him by stepping on the front wheel. This act immediately halted the bikes movement, but the continuous force that was picked up still propelled the back of the bike. While his foot is still on the front wheel, it became a fulcrum allowing the rest of the bike to tip forward and Kenichi ended up catching the girl as she flew off.

Normally, Kenichi had enough strength to stop further movements but he was caught by surprise, that when he caught the girl her ample bosom pressed firmly against his face. Being that the young man had read a lot of books, some pertaining to subjects for adult audiences, he had never had this kind of situation before. Like any shy male in his situation, he fainted with blood spurting out from his nose.

The female he had just saved saw what happened "Ah, Oh no, blood…" Her hands went to her pocket and she immediately pulled out a white handkerchief. As she made her way to wipe of the red liquid of from Kenichi's nose, something happened. The girls eyes started to glaze over and a light blush had developed on her cheeks. "The scent of… Blood…I…I …can't"

She fell forward, and on reflex, her savior caught her again. "I lose control when I smell that scent." Her voice was husky, which further confused the young man, though his sixth sense was slowly telling something was not right. The girl raised her head and looked up at Kenichi. Her light green eyes boring into Kenichi's brown ones; and said boy developing a heavy blush of his own from the close contact. "I…I'm sorry but…it's just 'cuz…"

She leaned in more, before nuzzling the side of Kenichi's neck. "_**I'm a vampire**__." _Before his brain could register what the strange girl said, he felt a tiny pinprick on his neck and started to feel light headed.

Once again training kicked in and Kenichi pushed the girl off of him, before standing up and assuming a basic karate stance. He wobbled slightly as he held his form. "Vampire?! Just what are you doing to me? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Akashiya Moka. Although I look like this I'm a **vampire**." Kenichi had finally had gathered enough focus to observe the girl he had saved. She is slightly shorter than he is with long, dark pink hair that reached slightly passed her knees, and pair of light green eyes that seemed to glow. Slightly peeking underneath her upper dainty lip were what seemed to be fangs. Wearing, what he assumed, was the standard uniform for the female population of the academy; a green blazer the same shade as her eyes, a plaid skirt of the same color, with blue thigh length socks and shoes. On the cuffs on her blazer's sleeve was a plain cross cuffs, but what drew the boy's attention was her neck. Moka was wearing a leather collar a rosary attached to it, its beads disappearing into the inside of her blazer. The cross was also made of silver, but it was slightly more ornate and held a dark stone in the center; the corss hung at the center of her chest area. Giving her another once over, Kenichi blushed slightly when he realized how cute the girl was; and from her attitude just now, she didn't seem like a bad person at all.

Kenichi just sighed as he felt his neck; there was no evidence of any wounds. Gathering his dropped baggage, the martial artist nodded towards the academy, while Moka picked up her bike and wheeled it along while they walked the rest of the way. The vampire seemed a little hesitant. "Er…Um…So you really hate our kind…vampires…"

"Not really, you just surprised me that's all." 'Dammit, if Shisho and the others ever find out I was taken by surprise this easily they'll most likely give another training session from hell.' While training, Kenichi had been taught to avoid almost any and every kind attack. The training consisted of attacking him daily to build up his reflexes, and if the boy failed to dodge his masters' attack, it attributed to his endurance training.

Moka smiled, relief could read plainly from her face. "That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" Kenichi felt himself blush again, his lack of social interaction already rearing its ugly head. "Uh…S-sure, I'm Shirahama Kenichi, pleased to meet you." His copanion continued to smile sweetly. "I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me more ok." Nodding in affirmation at the request, the two new friends continued their trek towards Youkai Academy.

The entrance ceremony wasn't anything special, to Kenichi at least. On the inside, the spooky haunted mansion like structure seemed to be nothing more than a regular school. Finding his class was simple, and soon he found himself seated and awaiting further instructions from his homeroom teacher.

"Hello everyone and Welcome to Youkia Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka!" 'Nekonome-sensei seems normal.' In all honesty, Kenichi had been on edge since stepping into the building. At first glance the inside of the academy was normal, but the training he had with his masters had given a sixth sense for danger, as well as well as a seventh sense for the life energy the flowed around every living being. 'This place is crazy! I'd rather have another sparing match with Apachai –shisho or Shigure-shisho than stay here.' The question that plagued his mind is why? Why did he even bother to stay at all? Just by feeling the energy around this place he knew these people were not human at all.

Focusing back onto what his teacher saying, he gave his sensei a quick once over. Nekonome Shizuka seemed quite young. 'Probably early to late twenties.' She has deep blonde, part of which seemed to be stylized as cat ears. The homeroom teacher was decked out in an orange tube, with matching sandals, a dark brown colored skirt which barely reaches her knees, a white short sleeved polo shirt, a pair of small, red rimmed, oval glasses, and a small cat bell as a necklace.

"I think you already know this but…This is… a school built for the sake of **MONSTERS** to attend!" 'She said it with straight face. This is bad.' The fact of the matter is Nekonome Shizuna just confirmed Kenichi's guess. "Our current problem…The earth has already come under the control of the humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying _How to coexist with humans_!"

"So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in **human form**!" The teacher gave a small cheshire smile. "Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form', understand!?"

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" Kenichi's eyes immediately darkened and he simultaneously placed an iron clamp on his Ki. If he lost control just because he heard something that didn't agree with his morals, then that would be an insult to his shishos. Immediately looking for the source of the question, he saw the person right away just from his posture.

The student's hand was propped up underneath his head. His hair pushed back but messy at the back. And from the way the guy was sitting, he had the whole 'holier than thou' attitude. Even he if he couldn't see his face as Kenichi was a seat being him, he knew he had a look which meant trouble 'This guy...' Kenichi immediately had a bad feeling about him. "Oh! Incidentally here at Youkai Academy, the teacher and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a sacred world, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them _**death **_or something...."

The last part brought Kenichi back from his dark mood. 'If this place is a secret, and no humans have ever been in allowed in; then how in the world did I ever accepted? 'Looking back, shisho did say he found the flier on the ground after some priest dropped it.'

"I'm sorry I'm late... after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school...." a familiar voice drew his attention, as well as everyone else's, to the door. "Oh, that's fine, just take a seat." The teacher turned around to greet the late student and smiled brightly when she saw who had entered. "Well, what a cute one!" It was then that one Akashiya Moka, nodded an ok at the teacher and entered the classroom in all her beautiful glory. The effects were quite typical for a gorgeous woman who would enter a class late, with her being the center of attention. "Who is she?! S...such flowing hair...! Big eyes!" "Whoa, Beautiful! Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't any else who could transform into such a beautiful girl." Then came the next set of exclamations. "Hot!! She's so hot!!" "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!!!"

Said girl started to look for a seat when she spotted someone familiar. "H-hey there..." Kenichi waved at her awkwardly. There was a moment of bewilderment on her face, before she immediately charged at and hugged said boy. "It's Kenichiiii! We're in the same class!?"

While Moka did this with great enthusiasm, that of which greatly surprised the hand-to-hand warrior, it generated quite the uproar, more specifically with the males of the class. "What's with this guy!?" "What relation does he have with that girl?!" Some even whimpered. "Our Beautiful girl, Our Beautiful girl..." One of the few males who didn't join commotion was the student who Kenichi didn't like, and with good reason to, as he was currently looking at the couple with mischievous and dark gaze.

With enthusiasm to rival a child, Moka had started to drag Kenichi all over the school with her right after they were let go for the rest of the day. Not that he minded the attention, but he still felt shy towards her. He had very little social skill already, and his first friend at this school happened to be a girl and a beautiful one no less. And while he enjoyed the time he spent with his new friend, he couldn't help but see out of the corner of his eyes the blood lust the other males were giving him just by being near Moka. Of course, said girl never noticed any of this at all.

"Hmm, such a pretty one." The voice that said this placed Kenichi on alert. The hidden malice was not lost. Stepping out in front of the two was their classmate who had placed Kenichi on edge earlier. And just how Kenichi had imagined, he had the look of a delinquent; several piercing on his ears and a couple more on the left side of his lower lip. He gave Moka a wink. "You are called Akashiya Moka are you not!? I am your classmate Saizo Komiya! Salutations!"

Saizo made a few steps towards the two, his actions closely watched by the seasoned warrior. "By the way, why is a beautiful girl like you, associating with a guy like this?" He waved at Kenichi making his way slow and steady to the two. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that scummy guy?" Saizo smiled as if he was king. "Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us and have some fun?" He looked over at Moka before looking at the person beside her. He then made his move.

Murmurings filled the hall when Saizo found his wrist in the vice-like grip of Kenichi's hand. Said student was glaring daggers at his assailant who had attempted to grab Kenichi by the collar of his uniform. "Guys like you..." The pressure on Saizo's wrist increased, making the said student wince at the pain. "Are nothing but bullies."

The tension in the air was extremely thick. That was before Moka grabbed Kenichi's free hand and dragged him of quickly, allowing Saizo to escape from his grip. "I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Kenichi right now!!"

Saizo glared at the backs of the retreating two, nursing his broken wrist. "Humph, just watch me. I never allow a woman like you to escape; and I _never_allow scum to hurt me either. You will pay... _both_ of you."

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared." Moka was panting slightly after the effort she exerted to escape; she still said it with a smile though. They were both hiding at the bottom of a flight of stairs. "Sorry if I scared you" "eh?" This surprised Moka. She looked towards her new friend, she saw him looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "W-why are apologizing for? You were so cool saying what you did in front of Saizo like that..." Kenichi held up a hand to stop her. "You know Moka, before I came here I never had any friends the same age as me." Kenichi took a seat against the wall and motioned for his friend to sit next to him.

"I was an orphan since I could remember. I was gifted in the martial arts and for a while I used that to help anyone I could. My master, saw this potential and started to train me. Soon we went around the world for a time, and I trained with various friends of my master, who are also grandmasters of different styles. Then they started to stay in the Dojo where I lived and they became my family. Day in, day out, all I did was train, read, manage the dojo, and tend to the garden. I never had a friend, other kids would either fear me or something but no one would be my friend for friendship's sake. Now that I met you I feel all awkward, and I am…afraid. Afraid that I might scare you away or…"

Kenichi wasn't given the chance to finish. "Don't say that! To me you're not someone scary, you're Kenichi. You're my first friend here in the academy." A healthy blush developed on her angelic face. "Be-besides…We're on blood sucking terms." Kenichi just stared at her after her proclamation. "You should be proud! You have Grade A blood Kenichi! It's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect."

Kenichi continued to stare at her, like she had grown a second head. This started to fluster Moka a bit, but she continued to talk. "Well…actually…you know… Th..That was my first Kenichi…" "Huh?" What she had just said puzzled her companion; it was evident on his face that he didn't understand. The blush on her cheeks deepened. "You're the first person whose body I ever fed from Kenichi. My first time…that feeling…I'll never forget it…"

From his position next to her, Kenichi leaned back against the wall, and gave a chuckle, before turning into laughter. It was short but it seemed to relieve Moka a bit that her new friend was smiling. "Thank you Moka" He then stood up before lending a hand to help her up. "Anyway, why don't enjoy the rest of the day before we head over to the dormitories?" Moka just smiled, she accepted her friend's proposal and the two did just that. They explored the academy, looking at all the oddities they encountered while having so much fun, it was something Kenichi would treasure as one of his most precious memories.

The day finally ended with the two going to the dorms. When they got there, like everything else in the area, the building gave off a haunted look from the outside. Kenichi did feel a little awkward confusion when he saw the admiration radiating off of Moka. "So cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character…" 'Are we both looking at the same thing Moka?!'

"Doesn't it look cool Kenichi?" Kenichi just looked at it with a critical eye. "To be honest…" His hesitance to answer could be seen a mile away. "Oh, you don't like it, even though you're a monster? Speaking of which, what kind of monster are you? From the way you handled Saizo a while ago, you must be pretty strong ne?" 'Darn, I forgot, if anyone finds out I'm human, I'll be in serious trouble.' Instead of waiting for her answer, Moka just waved of her own question. "Sorry, I forgot we're not supposed to let anyone know about our true form. Sorry for asking such a question."

Kenichi just shook his head, relieved. "It's alright; by the way, I can't really see you as anything except a normal human Moka. Are you really a v-vampire?" Though Kenichi could sense the answer, he just wanted to talk some more, and he was still uncomfortable with the whole monster thing. Moka just giggled. "Yep. Of course right now I look pretty human…Y'see if I take this rosary on my chest off I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary _**vampire**_." 'A rosary!?' Kenichi;s thought went into thinking mode, while eyeing the corss hanging from her collar. Moka continued to explain. "You see, Rosaries have the effect of sealing a vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused a lot of conflict I put this rosary on myself to keep my vampire powers sealed."

Kenichi didn't say anything, his thoughts rapidly going over what the vampire told him. 'So that's why there seems to be something dampening her power. From the looks of it, her unsealed form must be packing. But honestly, I can't see her as monster like what she told me. She's too kind and gentle.' His thoughts were interrupted when Moka took a step closer, placing a hand on his chest. This sudden movement took him by surprise as looked into Moka's cute face. "Oh, but even if our power is sealed we do still end up craving blood." And like before, Moka nuzzled the base of Kenichi's neck. "My weakness." She quietly murmured before sinking her fangs in, sucking on the life blood if her friend.

'Just how does she keep doing that?!" It was around five in the morning. One Shirahama Kenichi finished his morning workout; a workout which would have turned most men and then some into paste, but only made Kenichi break into a light sweat. 'Ah well, she is cute though, no matter the whole blood sucking thing.' Making his way back down his dorm room, a thought entered his mind. 'Better make sure no one back at the dojo finds out or …' a shiver ran down his spine, he didn't even want to think of the consequences.

Without anymore distractions, Kenichi went through the rest of his daily routine and headed to the academy.

Kenichi had been deep in his thoughts about his current situation. Like the reason for his acceptance in this academy, and should he even stay. He didn't notice that his walk had slowed down to a snail's pace and that he was tailing the rest of the crowd; so engrossed in his own little world that he didn't notice the looming shadow over his shoulder. "Mornin! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy…" Moka noticed the look of concentration still on her companions face.

"Kenichi? What's wrong?" Concern and curiosity was spreading on her features. Her voice was enough to snap Kenichi out of his reverie. "Oh Moka, sorry, I was just thinking on a few things." This piqued her interest even more. "What things?" Kenichi crumbled at an instant, to her curious gaze. "I was just wondering if it would be better if I went to a human school." This statement shocked Moka. "A human one…" "I just feel like I'm an outsider and…"

"No way, you can't go off to some human school, I hate those humans!!" Kenichi was surprised the vehemence Moka had just expressed. She looked away her eyes downcast. "You know…I…I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated… None of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking that I was weird, that I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there, that it'd be better if I disappear, it was soooo tough…" Moka looked at Kenichi with a smile brightening her facial features. "But…you said I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire and so…" There was so much warmth in her convictions. "This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!"

"You can't go Kenichi…Let's study hard at this academy together…" Moka's tone turned pleading, her eyes showing it as she took a step forward. That however was not seen by Kenichi, he took a step back, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, effectively covering them. "If…If I said that…that I was one of those humans that you hate…would you still stop me from leaving?" "Huh? I…I don't understand what…" Kenichi cut in. "I'm human…I'm a human… Through some kind of mistake I was allowed into this academy." Moka, took a few steps back, she was shaking her head in disbelief. "No…! There's no way a human could be here…"

Kenichi looked up and looked at Moka in the eye. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul and Moka knew that her companion did not lie to her. "No way…No…Even though I finally made a friend…" Her tears had started to fall; Kenichi didn't way anything but stayed rooted in his place. Not wishing to look at the crying girl. "Even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend…"

"Hey! Why are the two of you alone here in these parts of the school?" The mood was completely destroyed by the one person Kenichi didn't want to see, Saizo Komiya. Said student stepped out from behind the tree. "Who knew you two were doing such _naughty _things?"

"Y-You're wrong!" Moka took a step closer towards Kenichi, who in turn stood in front of her protectively. "Heh, you know I was serious…you're beauty is incomparable to any of the humans I have molested. **I want you…Akashiya Moka**." Kenichi prepared himself and stood defiantly in front of Saizo. "Hey don't talk her like that like I'm not here!!" Saizo moved his gaze over to the other boy. The air started to change and surge of power came rushing around. "_**You! I'm going to enjoy killing you! You pathetic wannabe!!"**_

Veins started to bulge underneath Saizo's skin; his body frame expanding, becoming more muscular and larger. It came to the point that his uniform couldn't take the strain and were ripped to shreds. A long, snake-like tongue elongated from his mouth, his teeth sharpened to fangs, his ears pointed, and the whites of his eyes are could only be seen. His body slightly deforming as bone and muscles changed shape "_**I'm GoiNg to EnJoy tHIs liTtle VioLAtioN Of thE SchOoL RuLEs!!!**_"

"Moka run!!" Kenichi braced himself as the now transformed Saizo came charging towards them. Mako, fortunately followed his instructions and ran back to seek some shelter behind some grave stones. "_**DiE sCUm!!!**_" The monster let loose with a vicious haymaker with his right fist. As quick as greased lightning, Kenichi weaved to his right before grabbing the large wrist from above with his left hand and grabbing the bottom of the forearm with his right hand. Using the momentum and power his opponent picked up, Kenichi had slammed Saizo into the ground.

Jumping back a few feet from his opponent's fallen form, Kenichi once again, took up a defensive stance. He knew that his opponent was stronger than he looked and he wasn't going to take any chances. "_**UUAAAAOOOOHHHHH!!!**_" Just as he predicted, Saizo picked himself up and came rushing again at Kennichi. As he neared the giant reared back both fists for a tremendous hammer blow.

Still proving to be the quicker of the two, the martial artist, dashed underneath the giant's humongous arms. Before Saizo knew it he was kissing Kenichi's knee in a very painful manner. Using Saizo's head as leverage, the human somersaulted over his opponent's body landing gracefully in front of Moka's hiding spot. Before he could turn around, a boulder the size of a dumpster smashed into his back with a speed of a semi-truck. Slumping down onto the ground on one knee, blood running down his forehead, Kenicchi turned around to see Saizo's monstrous visage grinning. 'Che, let my guard down.' In his large hands he held another rock, this one bigger than the last. With a speed that belies his size, the rock was sent flying.

'Damn, if I move Moka will get hit. If I stay, I'll get hurt.' Bracing himself and crossing his arms in front of him, Kenichi took the hit and was sent flying backwards with unyielding mercy. He landed right beside the person he had just tried to protect. "Kenichi!" Moka rushed towards his side, worry visible on her. Examining his wounds, she couldn't help but let her tears fall. "H…How horrible! Even though you tried your best to protect me, this happened…" Saizo just grinned at the damaged he'd just cause; he stopped to savor the moment.

Moka, continued to cry. "I'm sorry…After all…humans and monsters are very different aren't they? Because I'm a vampire I suck the blood of humans and just end up hurting them. The truth is…The truth is the whole time…I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school. " Moka's tears were flowing freely now; her sorrow quite evident. "But I guess it's impossible since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Kenichi as well."

Moka was quite surprised to feel a hand brush against her cheeks. "I may be something inferior to you guys. But I…realized that… no matter what…I won't leave you alone. Because…you are my friend… even if you are a vampire…I like you Moka." Kenichi smiled at her as he struggled to his feet, Moka a myriad of emotions crossing her face as she covered her mouth with her hands. "_**What the Hell are you babbling about!? DiE ScuM!"**_ The attack came quickly and Kenichi found himself barreling towards Moka. Blood was already trickling down his chin. He tried to steady himself. His eyesight was getting blurry as his arms flayed to grab something to steady himself, and he succeeded.

Moka was shocked when she saw the rosario she wore come of its chain. 'No, the rosary... it came off?' Kenichi was blasted of his feet when a powerful deluge of energy came out of nowhere. In his wounded state, every fiber in his body told him to stand up, either to fight or flee. In his hands he felt something; he realized he was holding the silver cross of Moka's rosary. Her earlier words came back to him. _"If I take this rosary on my chest off I become the real thing, an evil and scaaaaary __**vampire." **_

His eyes were already focusing on the vampire. 'Her hair...it's turning silver.' True enough, Moka's hair were turning silver right before his eyes. Her nail elongated slightly, forming claws which appeared to be extremely sharp. Kenichi could see that her fangs were growing longer as well. 'This...Could this be...'

Saizo was also surprised by the sudden upsurge of power his prey was discharging. '**What is this overpowering sensation? She's a different person! She's not Akashiya Moka!' **As if to affirm what the rouge demon was thinking, the now transformed Moka opened her eyes. Both Kenichi and Saizo took a step back, the former out of surprise than the fear the latter showed. The two were both staring into a pair of blood-red eyes with a slit running down the center of the irises. 'This...this is a vampire...' **'Just like the legends, red eyes and intense super natural energy. This is...This is... a super vampire!!!?' **Both were amazed at the transformation that had just taken place. They were both surprised when the unsealed Moka spoke. _"What's wrong rogue one...? You...want me right? Just try and take me here...by force"_

Her voice was unusually sensual to the males. But the way she had said her last words showed them her confidence. Moka maid a motion to come and attack, the haughtiness she exhumed could even be felt. This seemed to do the job as the monster, Saizo, came rushing at her, and had succeeded in wrapping her in his large hands. He was unnerved at the sheer apathy she showed in the current situation she was in. **'Wh-why doesn't she scream? Why doesn't she bat an eye?' **

The new Moka, looked annoyed. _"Attacking me with just this degree of power..." _Her eyes narrowed slightly as she swatted the meaty appendage from her like it was a nuisance. _"You had better...realize your place." _Her tone showed she was aggravated. And those words were the last Saizo were to hear for a while, as the next thing he knew he felt intense pain as Moka struck with a kick to the face. The kick had enough force to shatter reinforced steel like it was butter. The resounding clap of a thunder-like sound was a testament to the force she had placed in the attack. For all his size and strength, Saizo was sent into several trees and headstones, destroying several until he was good distance away. The only thing to show he was even alive was a short groan of pain. _"A monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." _

From behind her, Kenichi was staring in awe at sheer destructive power the vampire had just displayed. 'I bet she was still holding back. This power...she could give Elder Furinji a run for his money. And this attitude...she's a completely different person.' The vampire turned around and looked at him, with a frosty look; he couldn't tell what she was thinking as she slowly made her way towards him.

Moka gave him a smirk, revealing on of her long canines at the boy. _"What's wrong? Are scared of this me?" _'This me... split personalities' Kenichi stood his ground, and calmed his mind and let his Ki flow in anticipation. This elicited a small chuckle from the silver-haired woman. _"You are verrry interesting for a human. Even in this state you prepare yourself for a fight. From the looks of it you have a high aptitude for enduring pain, and high skill in martial arts." _Before saying anything else, she had her right hand on the cross Kenichi was holding. There was slight surprise on her features.

When Moka had reached over and grabbed the rosario, she found Kenichi's other hand (left) was on the junction between her bicep and her scapula. Kenichi's left foot, was between her own two. From the looks of things, the brown-haired boy was halfway to performing a take-down maneuver. Red meeting auburn, Moka just smiled. _"Don't get so worried, this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired. I have no intention of harming you."_ Quicker than Kenichi could move, Moka plucked the cross from his fingers, before leaning in slightly and caressed his face. 'She's way different...but even this Moka is...b-beautiful as well.'

A small light had started to illuminate on the cross. The intensity kept growing until it was blinding. With his eyes closed Kenichi still heard the other Moka's voice. _"Until we meet again, you had better baby-sit the sentimental other Moka." _Finally, the light died down, and Kenichi could see that Moka had reverted to her old self. Her eyes were closed, and by the way her body was swaying indicated she was about to fall. Catching her quickly, he quickly brought himself into sitting position to rest while held the vampire in his arms. The boy did have a heavy blush when he realized that Moka had a sweet smile on her face while she was sleeping. The blush deepened when she cuddled closer, seeking warmth. 'I guess this is a start of a weird and crazy school year.' Moka mumbled cutely, bringing a smile to Kenichi's face as he shifted around to get comfortable for a while. 'But...I think it's going to get better.' In the distance, Saizo groaned and whimpered in pain.

**Author's Note: **

Please give some constructive criticism, while I don't mind positive support, I want to bring something nice to read on to the table. Thanks for everything thus far.

RogueGreenArcher signing off.

P.S: This Kenichi is different, yes he trained with the masters of Ryozanpakou, and no, there is no Miu in this fic. Sorry to all those Miu fans but I did it so I can use the material later in the sequel I have planned.

P.S.S: Please try to circulate this fic if it pleases you. The number of stories in the Rosario Vampire section is pretty small and I don't know how many people look in that category.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any character used here is owned by their rightful

**Disclaimer: Any character used here is owned by their rightful owner. I do not own anything from Rosario Vampire or Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There is an academy that exists in a secret, sacred world far away from any humans. This school, the private Youkai Academy...is a school for monsters to attend. At this academy,the students all follow the school rule that they must live in human form, but...their true forms are all **monsters**. That being said, how in the world did I end up here? My name is Shirahama Kenichi. I am fifteen years old, and I attend this academy for monsters. Through some error I was able to get in even if I'm a plain human. Now, I'm living at this academy for three years before I can go back to the dojo where all my masters in the martial arts live. I was an orphan, and gifted in the arts and other areas, so I was taken in and trained hellishly for fifteen years of my life. Now I'm in this school so I can learn how to interact with people and my peers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shirahama Kenichi continued his morning workout as he let his mind wander over the last few days. It had been a week since he arrived at the academy, meeting his first friend who happens to be a super vampire, and getting his blood sucked out of him on a daily basis. No matter how much he tried, Moka would be able to get the jump on him or would be able to sweetly ask her way to drinking his blood. That kind of worried the boy, as he was trained by the masters of his dojo, Ryōzanpaku, a place where the truly strong gathered. In that dojo, Kenichi experienced horrible incidents.

Not wanting to remember what he had to endure during his fifteen years of training, Kenichi ended his workout and started to do a little cooling down as he remembered the first friend he had made here in the academy. Akashiya Moka, his first friend in the academy, and resident vampire. He had met her when he arrived, and because of some circumstances he had learned of her nature. Events that had transpired later allowed him know of her sealed personality within her. The outer Moka was bubbly, energetic and has a kind heart. Her beauty, brains, athleticism, and kind nature attracted many boys like a moth to a flame. Then there was the inner Moka, she was the polar opposite of her other self. Cold and reserved, she holds herself above the others, not because of arrogance but of her pride as a vampire. He had come to learn of her existence through a fight with one of the academy's delinquents and he had accidentally removed Moka-chan's rosary, releasing her inner self as he did so. The inner personality was very powerful, more so that her counterpart, her appearance also would change reflecting her own characteristics, silver hair and demonic red eyes. Though, even transformed, Moka-san had expressed some interest in him when he held his ground without fear after their first meeting.

"This place just confuses me." Mumbling to himself, Kenichi grabbed his towel and started to wipe of the sweat from his body. Adjusting the straps on the weights that were attached to his body, the martial gave look towards the academy, before leaving the roof and going back to his room to change and get ready for the day.

On the way to the academy, Kenichi had already spied a flock of boys, he could hear what they were saying as he neared, and he also had a good idea of the reason behind the crowd. "Oh, hey look, it's Moka-san!" "Oooh...she looks just as stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light." "She's so dazzling!!" "Akashiya Moka, she's truly the academy's number one beauty!" The surge of excitement kept on rising as the seconds past. That excitement didn't even compare to the blood lust that had started to boil over the minute Moka saw her friend. "Good morning Kenichi-kun!" she rushed over to him and wrapped herself around his arm. Pure joy at seeing Kenichi was etched on her face.

The sudden intimate contact flustered the martial artist a bit as seen from his face. The crowd of boys just glared at him. "WHAT!?" "Uwaaaa! There's a guy with Moka-san!!" "What? Him again!? Just what kind of relationship does he have with Moka-san?" "He's not getting away with this, I'm gonna beat him to death!" While the threats and promises of pain were abundant, they didn't bother the vampire's friend. What did catch his attention was the trace amount of killing intent he felt. 'That's odd...' It was not directed at him, but at the smiling girl walking along side of him. Observing the surroundings without causing suspicion, he couldn't see the source form the throng of people around them, but it soon vanished, leaving Kenichi a little uneasy as they made their way.

The two had been able to leave the crowd without any unwanted incident and decided to spend the free time that they had sitting on the steps of the door on a secluded side of the academy building. "Hey Kenichi...I think it must be lonely being the only human here, but...I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me, okay?" She was sincere. 'She really does care about me.' It was different a feeling from what he had experienced with his masters back at the dojo, they were his family after all. The way Moka had said those words gave Kenichi a small blush when he looked at her. "Thanks Moka... but why would you even go that far for me?" Moka just giggled as she leaned a little closer to the boy. "Why? Because...I...I..." Something had distracted her from what she was about to say; a blush slowly developing on her face. Kenichi became too allured by her face to realize that she had her mouth on the crook of his neck, and the slight pinprick feeling on the aforementioned appendage told him she was feeding on him again.

Kenichi just let Moka continued to feed on him until she was satisfied. The same light-headiness came over him for a minute before he felt fine again. His body was starting to get used to Moka's constant feeding. Said girl had a dreamy look on her face as she savored the red liquid that was on her tongue. "Mmmmm, whenever I'm with you I just want to suck your blood." She just heard Kenichi sigh. "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good, I suddenly..." Moka looked slightly abashed. "Thanks for the treat..." For some reason, the last few statements made Kenichi ill at ease. Moka just smiled, not noticing what her words were doing. "You blood is really the yummiest Kenichi! I think I'm going to get addicted to you." She noticed his eyes were downcast, he did not respond. This made her curious. "Kenichi... Something wrong?" Kenichi just stood up, not even looking at her. "Do you just think of me as food Moka-san?" he said morosely. Without another word, he turned and left the vampire alone. "Kenichi..." Moka's own eyes had saddened a bit when she started to look back on her past actions.

For the past week, she had been happy that she had found a friend who didn't seem afraid of her; they had spent time together and enjoyed those times exploring the campus, talking, and spending time together. Moka looked at her feet. "I didn't mean to..." she mumbled sadly. For minute she did nothing more but look at her feet and remembered the last few words she had said that had made Kenichi upset. "I'm so bad, why is it when I'm Kenichi I just want to suck his blood? I don't know my self..." She slowly stood up and followed the direction her friend had left, a look of determination on her face.

Back to Kenichi, said boy continued his trek around the school premises. According to his watch, he still had time before classes would start, and he needed to clear his head. 'Does Moka just hang out with me just to suck my blood?' His thoughts drifted over to some of the fun things they had done the past week. "S...Some...Someone...Help me, please....please lend me a hand... I just suddenly started feeling ill..." His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the call for help. Looking around he saw someone lying on the ground. He ran towards the figure, and saw it was a female student around his age. She wore the uniform of the academy, the only difference that instead of the green blazer she wore the yellow sweater vest with a red ribbon tied on the front. The girl had a hair color of sky blue and her eyes, while one was shut in some form of pain, was a light purple color. Her face was just as cute as Moka's, and her chest, a heavy blush appeared on his cheeks, would put Moka's to shame.

Finally reaching her, Kenichi helped the girl to her feet. "C-can you stand up? Here, let me help you to the school infirmary." Now, Kenichi did have training in the medical arts from two of his sensei's back at Ryōzanpaku. Right now he couldn't do much as he didn't have his medical kit with him at the moment, and he didn't know what to do because not only did the girl didn't show any sign of injury, he wasn't sure if he could a help a monster, regardless if she was in human form without any side affects. 'I'll have to look into that later.' Checking to see if she was alright, she did have what seemed to be a fever and her body was sweating a lot, the two had started their way towards their destination.

Kenichi and the girl were making slow progress. The girl was out of breath, and her fever seemed to worsen. What truly bother Kenichi was that his instincts were telling him to back off. That instinct, while almost never wrong, was overruled by his kind nature as he continued to help the girl to reach some medical assistance. "Thank you very much...I've always had a weak body..." Kenichi just nodded. "No problem." He shifted a bit to make her more comfortable. The girl suddenly squeaked. "My...My chest...My chest starts hurting all of a sudden..." The girl quickly moved a bit and Kenichi found that he was going red faced when he found her assets pressing tightly against him. 'Wha?' "Hold me tight like this...My chest feels like it's about to burst."

While the girl continued to hug him. Kenichi's face was growing redder by the minute. 'Whooaaaa! Her chest really seems like they're about to burst! They're so biiiiig and soft....wait! What I'm thinking!? This is no time to get embarrassed Shirhama!! You're not Kensei-shisho!!' Getting his act together, Kenichi ignored his embarrassment and continued to walk with the girl to the infirmary. "Hey, look into my eyes Kenichi-kun...." Her tone slightly changed, but as he turned to look at her to ask how she knew his name, he stopped. The girl seemed to be more beautiful than when he had first seen her. _"I'm Kuruno Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, okay?" _Kenichi couldn't seem to take his eyes away from hers and he found his mind becoming clouded. 'Her eyes, they're so...so beautiful...ack! What's with me!? Why...why am I starting to want to hold her tightly?'

His body moved on its own accord. His arms grabbed a hold of her body tightly and gave her a big hug. "Wha-Wha-Whaaaa? Kyaaaa! What are you doing!?" The girl laughed. 'What am **I** doing!?' The two didn't notice their little commotion had caught the attention of someone. "What is...? Kenichi?" Moka stared at the scene she had found in disbelief. 'No...Kenichi...' _"He he... aren't you the popular one... but be careful of women boy" _Suddenly hearing an old, crusty voice unnerved Moka. She turned towards the source and saw someone behind her walking away. "Who are you!?" she called surprised that someone had suck by her. _"He he he, just your average passerby." _The bus driver walked away, smoking his cigar without a care in the world. Moka looked aback at her friend before leaving quietly to get to her homeroom class.

While Kurumu was happily hugging her victim, she was unaware on what was going on in Kennichi's mind. 'What's going on here? My body isn't responding. Wait...since I looked into Kurumu's eyes my body's been like this.... che, I'll get to the bottom of this later, first I got to get my body under control.' While Kenicchi's body may not have been under his own volition, he could still manipulate his Ki. Focusing his mind, Kenichi found something controlling him. Moving his life energy, he started to focus it towards his fingers slowly; he was able to sever whatever was using him as a puppet before long. Now, he just had to do it for the rest of his body. Before he could, his mind cleared, and he found himself able to move his body again. "Thanks for helping me Kenichi-kun, I feel better now, I'll see you later." With a cute smile, Kurumu was off leaving Kenicchi to his thoughts as he watched her leave. 'That girl...'

**XXXXXXXX**

School had finally ended. Moka was quietly waiting outside in the hall, deep in thought. 'That girl… Who is that girl? What is she to Kenichi?' She sighed. "They really looked like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that…What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as a shock? I wonder…" Moka remembered the last words Kenichi had said to her. _"Do you just think of me as food Moka-san?" _

"_Hey…stop. This isn't the time to feel down…You are being targeted…" _Those suddenly spoken words broke Moka from her thinking. 'Huh!? Wh-what!? Wh-Who is it!? Where is that voice…' Moka looked around to find the speaker of the voice which sounder similar to her own. There was no one close by. "You...are a vampire right?" The sudden question called Moka's attention. She looked up to find the source of it. Up above sitting on the banister of the stairs, it was the girl she saw earlier. "You…! You were the one with Kenichi earlier! When did you…?" The other female student ignored Moka and jumped down from the banister and landed gracefully on the floor in front of the vampire. Her sudden appearance drew attention from the surrounding student body.

"Wow, what beauty!!" "Did you see that!?" "She's tiny but her boobs are huge!!" "Who is this incredibly cute girl!?" "Who knew there was a girl like this besides Moka-san!?" "….." Some of them were in awe by her that all they did was drool all at the sight of her pretty face. She walked closer to Moka. "I am the succubus Kuruno Kurumu. I...have come to defeat you Akashiya Moka."

'Succubus…' "W-wait, isn't it against school rules to give away your true form…?" Kurumu just looked annoyed at Moka. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my plan!" "Your plan…" Kurumu just laughed haughtily. "Yes, my plans, to make every member of the male student body at this academy my slave. This is 'The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!!'" Moka just stared at the name of the plan and the audacity of it all. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start! However!" Kurumu went closer to Moka and pointed right at her. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me!!" One could feel the fury coming of the blue haired girl. "I'm not letting you get away with this! I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" The two were actually drawing some more attention from the crowd, which started to step back a bit. "The-they're arguing…" "It looks like a heated argument." The males present were at least smart enough to not involve themselves in an argument between women…between two, **beautiful**, women.

Kurumu smirked at Moka. "That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you…I'll show everyone I'm better than you by stealing Shirihama Kenichi from you!!" This made Moka worry. "W-Wait, stop, Kenichi doesn't have anything to do with this…" If this was the succubus' plan then she would at least try to remove Kenichi from the line of fire. Kurumu just closed her eyes, waving her index finger. "Tsk, tsk, I knew from the moment we were close earlier…" Moka remembered the earlier scene, a small, unfamiliar feeling rose with in her chest. "He has a really good scent. Just like a **human**!" 'Oh no, did she find out Kenichi's secret?' Kurumu just looked like Moka, still smirking this entire time. "Is his blood delicious? You're just using Kenichi-kun as 'Food' aren't you?" Kurumu laughed enjoying the moment. "Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!!!" Moka shook her head. "No! I'm not using him! I'm…" Try as she might, Kenichi's words still came back to her making her look down, saddened. "Moka-saaan!"

The call surprised the two from their argument. Their current topic ran towards them, oblivious to the crowd that was crowding near the two girls. Said crowd started to step back a bit further. 'Hoo boy, Things are going to get ugly.' The members of the crowd were thinking of the same thing when Kenichi made his way closer. Focusing on Moka, Kenichi rubbed the back of his neck. He looked kind of sheepish. "Sorry about walking out on you back then…" The apology astonished Moka. In all rights, Kenichi did have a good reason to be mad at her. "There was also something else I wanted to apologize for…" Before he could try, Kurumu jumped him, hugging him with her body tightly. This irritated Moka to no end for some reason, and shocked the crowd of boys. "Ohhhhhh, It's Kenichi-kuuuuun!" The surprise shocked the brown haired boy a bit. He soon became red faced to find himself in the same position as he had earlier, with Kurumu's chest pressing against him. "Thank you so much earlier." Kurumu not only continued to hug Kenichi but moved a just enough to rub her chest against the poor boy; causing his blush to deepen to epic proportions.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you here Kurumu-san??" Kenichi started to flail his arm and tried to face Moka. "Waaiit, I came to apologize to Moka-san!!" Try as he might, Kurumu just would not let go. Moka on the other hand felt seething. If one would listen carefully enough, you could hear a small growl escaping from her lips. This however, did not escape Kenichi. "What's with you… You're worried about someone… yet you…" In his minds eye, Kenichi could see the build up of energy starting to form around her. 'Ack! She's pissed!! Moka-san is really pissed!!' He then remembered her other half and shuddered internally. If the outer Moka being mad is bad, then the inner Moka being mad would be a thousand times worse.

Moka shook the anger from herself. She then called to him. "Kenichi! You're being tricked! That Kurumu really isn't your friend! Hurry up and get off that girl!" In the corner of her eye, Kurumu just glared at the vampire. 'That…That…fine, change of plans…' Putting on a face, Kurumu stumbled further into Kenichi's arms. "How awful…how can you say such things? Ahhh, I'm getting dizzy again, we've got to go to the infirmary…" On reflex Kenichi caught the girl. In that moment, the two locked eyes. Kenichi could feel the same fog roll over his mind again. 'She's doing it again…got...to...keep it together…pull yourself together Shirahama!'

Moka took a step closer to the two. "P…Please believe me Kenichi-kun…That girl is dangerous! You're going to be eaten by her…" There was a brief moment of silence. If one would look carefully, beads of sweat were rolling down Kenichi's forehead, and that his teeth we're clenching tightly. "Oh, really… aren't you the one…sucking my blood Moka-san?" That question had hurt Moka deeply. She said nothing at first, only looking at the martial artist. Tears started to slowly form; she was already sniffling a bit. Moka did an immediate about face and ran away; her crying could be heard as she ran. The moment Moka had started to speed off, Kenichi regained control of his of body. "Ack! Wait…Moka-san!!" His plea fell on deaf ears, but before he could follow, he was pulled down by Kurumu's weight, still acting the role of the damsel in distress. Kenichi knew this girl had something to do with his unusual behavior as of late, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to ignore her; so, with the heavy heart, and with the picture of Moka's tearing face in his mind. Kenichi 'helped' Kurumu to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXX**

'I did it! I finally did it! I made that annoying Moka cry!' Kurumu was silently cheering as she sat on the infirmary bed. The joy she felt for seeing Moka's crying face was overwhelming. To the side of the bed, sitting quietly on a metal folding chair was Kenichi. He was solemnly looking at the floor, his face blank of any emotion. Kurumu had finally stopped her mental cheering to look at the quiet teen sitting near her. 'Now all I have to do is make Kenichi my slave and I win....' She smiled; they were all alone in the infirmary after all.

Outside, Moka found herself on the same steps that she and Kenichi were sitting on earlier. She was still slightly red-faced from her earlier. There were still some tears clinging to her eyes. Being the end of the day, she was given the solace she wanted. "I wonder...What am I to Kenichi? Do I really just want his blood?" Moka sniffed a bit, she was still distraught the way her friend so coldly talked to her. _"Naive one...Kenichi is just being manipulated..."_ The same mysterious voice that had talked to her earlier was back; surprising her from her despondence. _"It's called a charm...It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave." _Moka was still in awe that there was a voice talking to her through her rosary. 'What's going on...a voice coming from the rosary...' _"I am another you...I'm using the rosary as medium through which I can talk to you from deep within your psyche..." _'A-Another me...' _"The succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity... Hurry... at this rate Kenichi will be made into Kurumu's servant" _That was all the coaxing Moka needed. She wiped away her tears and dashed back inside, she had to save Kenichi from such a fate.

Back in the infirmary, things were already starting to heat up. With a majority of his bodily movement still not under his control, Kenichi found himself laying on the infirmary bed. He was propped up by his elbows while Kurumu was on top of him, straddling him. While the intimate position was making him blush, his mind was still trying to get control of his own body. "Ku-Kurumu-san" At the vary least he was able to get speech back, even if it was a little. 'This is bad...every time I look at her this weird feeling keeps happening. If this keeps up...' Kenichi was forcing more Ki into system; he was successful enough to raise himself from the bed a bit more. That was before, Kurumu pressed her full body weight on him, and pining Kenichi down as the strange feeling came back at him at double the amount. "Relax Kenichi-kun... Don't be sad...Kurumu will make it up to you and make you feel all better." Slowly, ever so slowly, Kurumu was lowering her self further. Her eyes flutter closed, the distance between their lips decreasing. The atmosphere in the room was intense. 'Even my heart has started to race, but...with this kiss the charm spell will be complete. With this kiss...I can get back at Akashiya Moka!'

Kenichi was watched as the girls lips were moving closer to his own. He continued pushing his Ki through his system, fighting the force which was controlling his body. "W-W-Wa..i..t" At that moment, Moka's crying face flickered into his mind. His arms wrapped around Kurumu and accelerated her decent. For a second, the succubus thought she was victorious in sealing the spell. That was until she became aware of the fact that her lips were not touching anything. She opened her eyes to find out that Kenichi was hugging her; her head was on his left shoulder. "I'm sorry! I can't... There's someone I don't want to betray..."

'It can't be... Even though I made it so he couldn't possibly resists, he avoids the kiss and hugs me in spite of it.' "Why..." Kurumu started to shake a bit. She pushed herself off Kenichi with a force no one would expect from her body. "Why...Do you hate me that much?! Is **she **so much better that me?!" the sudden outburst from the girl caught Kenichi off guard. "And I did everything I could for you, even though some of the things I did were embarrassing!" Kurumu was gripping her head, something was happening to her. There were two bulges forming on her back. There was something pushing out from under clothes. 'Until now I'd never lost to anyone...if...if only Akashiya Moka wasn't here!' The sound of ripping fabric was heard, then from her back, two large leathery wings pushed their way from Kurumu's body. She jumped back on the bed, hovering slightly off the floor. A pointed tail could be seen extending from underneath her school skirt, and her nails grew longer by about six inches at the least. "Now I'm pissed!! I' going to destroy anyone that has anything to do with her." Kurumu charged down at Kenichi, trying to strike him with a knife thrust with her claws. Now, even though the situation before had Kenichi completed flustered due to his social ineptitude, he was already on guard. When it came to a fight Kenichi was ready. "STOP IT!"

Well… he wasn't expecting any help from Moka. The vampire had rushed inside and caught the succubus off-guard. Her incredible strength was shown even if the majority was sealed as Moka shoved Kurumu away from the bed, an out the window with the same force of a cannonball being shot out of a cannon. "Kenichi, run! Run while there's still time!" "Wait a minute; I have absolutely no clue to what is going on here!"

Moka looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this mess Kenichi. That girl is a succubus. It seems she wants revenge on me. And in order to get it she's targeted you." Kenichi's eyebrows creased together. 'Succubus huh? There able to seduce men... No wonder...' Kurumu's voice came from the outside. "Hmpf...To be thrown so far... A vampire's power is really something... Come down here and I'll kill both of you together!" Kurumu just glared at the two, her wings keeping her aloft as she waited impatiently. Without anymore words to be said, Moka and Kenichi rushed down, and outside where the blue haired girl was waiting.

As they neared, Moka had turned to her friend. "Take off my Rosary." With the flap of her wings Kurumu, dived towards them. "Take off the rosary on my chest Kenichi! I can't take it off by myself! It will release the seal!" Kurumu was only a few feet from them. Ignoring the request, Kenichi pushed Moka out of the way and jumped back to avoid being skewered by the enraged, flying girl.

Kurumu made another pass, aiming for Kenichi who tucked and rolled to the side at the last moment. While the young man had escaped unscathed, the tree that was standing behind him didn't. The trunk was cleanly sliced in half; the body toppling to the side. Kenichi was already analyzing her. 'She's got some speed, those claws of her look as sharp as Shigure-shisho's sword. And those wings make it difficult to grab her.' Appearing by his side Moka pleaded with him. "Hurry, please! Take it off or we're going to be killed!"

"Moka, look out!" Moka had registered Kenichi pushing her out of the way again, but this time Kenichi didn't have enough time to jump away. So he twisted his body so that Kurumu's attack just left deep mark on his back. "Kenichi!" Moka ran towards her friend once again. "Kenichi, please!" She begged him; she was too concerned with his safety to notice the blood coming from his gashes. "Moka-san... It's my fault that you cried. I have to do this at least." Moka looked at him with worry. 'Kenichi...'

Kurumu just laughed at the situation the two were in. "Ahahaha, stupid monster, all you have is strength and you're the one who's being protected! You're a burden to each other and to yourselves!" Kurumu once again dived at the two, intent on finishing the fight. Kenichi, spreading his legs, he ignores the pain from his back and waited. Moka watched once again, as he did with Saizou in the past, Kenichi grabbed Kurumu's right hand with his left within the inside of the swipe, and placed his free hand on her stomach and flipped over his shoulder.

Proving she was no slouch in the fighting department. Kurumu had extended her claws, and she was about to land by angling her body at the right moment, she kicked the ground, effectively stopping the throw and lashed at Kenichi's right arm. The slight loosening of his grip was all Kurumu had needed to free herself. With a quick flap of her wings, the succubus was up in the air once again, ready to continue the fight.

'Damn it...' Kenichi knew that if he had gone all out from the start then Kurumu wouldn't even make him sweat. The thing is… he didn't want to hurt her. His right arm was limp at his side, blood running down it. The wounds weren't as bad as they looked, and a good nights rest would heal them up nicely; but for now his right arm was useless, and his back was going slightly numb, lowering his reaction time. Kurumu raced towards him, her claws signifying his loss if he didn't move. Kenichi was surprised to feel Moka hug him form the side. A look of determination on her face showed she was ready to do anything to protect him. "At a time like this...I know what to do." 'I may not how to fight but... I want to protect Kenichi! I don't want to lose him! From the deepest feelings from my heart...' "Kenichi is my friend! That has nothing to do with blood! If you want to fight someone, just fight me!"

Kurumu didn't stop. "Don't make me laugh!" She lashed out as she got close enough. In the end, she had missed again. At the last second Kenichi had pushed Moka and himself apart, in his hands he held Moka's rosary. Both Kurumu and the wounded martial artist were pushed back by the sudden gust of wind. "W-What is this?! What in world is happening?!" Kurumu flew back a bit to get a better view. In the middle of a geyser of demonic energy Moka's inner self was being unsealed. "No…No way, what a powerful looking swirl of supernatural energy!" The succubus was already noticing the physical changes her enemy as going through. 'Her hair…it's turning silver…' Moka opened her eyes revealing the seep red they held. 'This means…This is her true form!? This is … a true vampire.'

The now unsealed Moka just gave Kurumu a cold glare, one that gave stern message; "Come…if you dare". It was loud and clear, but Kurumu just shot back her own look. "Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose to someone like you!" Kenichi was now watching the both of them, but his eye caught something. Kurumu had tears welling up in her eyes. "Us Succubi…we seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dieing out, we must carefully pick just one man out of the many to be our destined one." Kurumu flew straight and true at her opponent. "You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!!!"

While she approached, Moka just chuckled. _"So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail, egotistical woman…"_ The vampire gave a devilish smirk, while Kurumu swiped at her with both of her claws. _"Realize your place." _ Moka's form blurred out of existence and reappeared behind her attacker. _"Slow…" _The vampire grabbed Kurumu's tail. _Why don't I tear of this tail and those wings so you never fly again!?" _Kurumu just screamed while she was slammed into the ground. Her impact had cracked the ground and had left a small crater. Kurumu just gasped at the pain when it her. Landing lightly in front of her, Moka just smiled. _"Calm yourself, that attack was too straight forward, Am I too difficult for you?" _Moka took a few steps towards her downed opponent. _"Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naïve little girl!" _

Kurumu looked at Moka, she noticed the joy she was showing as she stepped closer. The succubus couldn't move, the pressure around her body was pressing her down. _"I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again."_ The look that Moka was giving her was monstrous. So she did what any girl would do when faced with something scary. She started to cry. "That's enough Moka-san. There's no need to go that far." Moka turned around to see Kenichi walking towards them. He was gripping his right arm, and in his hand he was holding Moka's Rosario.

Moka just raised an eyebrow at the human. _"What is this? Was this not the woman who had manipulated you, caused you harm, and tried to kill you?" _Kenichi just nodded, his eyes never leaving Moka's. "I don't believe Kurumu-san did those things on purely bad intentions." Kurumu just looked at him with wide eyes; her crying dieing down at his reasoning. Moka continued to look at Kenichi. "Kurumu-san just doesn't strike me as a bad girl. Just how Moka-san is someone we can depend on." He said this with a small smile. Moka's response was just snatching her rosary back. _"Hmpf, Don't misunderstand my intentions. I just didn't want your blood to be stolen from me…I'm definitely different than the other, sentimental, Moka." _Just like before, the Moka clipped back the rosary and the changes reversed, the demonic energy dispersed. And like the previous battle, Kenichi caught Moka in his arms and he sat down, to let rest despite his injuries. He looked at Kurumu with a small smile. The succubus just looked away, shame could be read on her face.

**XXXXXXXX**

"What!? The rosary started talking to you!?" Kenichi was surprised to hear Moka's story. Said girl just nodded sheepishly. 'Well…they are split personalities. It would come to this one day anyway.' "Kenichi…" "Hmmm…." "Do you think that…maybe…the seal is weakening?" Kenichi looked thoughtful for a moment, but Moka continued not waiting for his reply. "If it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore…Kenichi…you would still like me…right?" To the martial artist, this was one of those moments were Moka looked vulnerable. She was looking down, but Kenichi could sense, more than see the anxiety she had while waiting for his answers. "What are you talking about Moaks-san?" She just looked surprised. "It doesn't matter, seal or no seal you are you…you are Moka-san regardless of personality." "Kenichi…"

"Good Morning!" Any mood that had developed between the two was destroyed my Kurumu's timely arrival. "Ah! Kurumu-san?" Moka was surprised again to see the blue-haired girl. Said girl smiled at Kenichi and held a basket of cookies in front of him. They looked really delicious. "Kenichi-kun, I baked some cute cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu beamed at him. "Huh? Well, thanks Kurumu-san… but why did you…" Kurumu just blushed, a dreamy look on her face. "Well…remember what I said about seaching for my life's one and only destined one?" Both Kenichi and Moka just nodded, but the former just had a sinking feeling. "I've decided…It's Kenichi…" Kenichi took a reflexive step back, while Moka just stared. Both girls made eye contact and held it, and Kenichi knew his troubles in the school just raised a few more levels.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's another chapter done for this fic. Appreciate the constructive criticism. Anyway, some chapters are bit harder to incorporate as I'm trying to stay true to the original script while slowly incorporating my own. I'm also getting some ideas from the anime.**

**Thanks for your continued support!**

**RogueGreenArcher signing off….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any character used here is owned by their rightful owner. I do not own anything from Rosario Vampire or Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month has already passed since I had enrolled in this academy. At the beginning I had met and made a friend in a young girl by the name of Akashiya Moka. Our meeting was somewhat of an accident; with Moka almost running me over with her bicycle. Our first meeting was something...special, for lack of a better word. It was when we first met that I found out that Moka was a vampire; an S-class youkai, which instilled fear in others. A week later after our meeting, we met, and after some initial conflict, befriended the succubus Kuruno Kurumu. Now our story continues and we will see what will arise in this academy for monsters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenichi shook his head as he took his seat, clearing away his small migraine. Moka had once again fed on him before class. Said girl took her seat near him, her face in a dreamy expression. The martial artist could note that the slight movement of her mouth and jaw told him she was still savoring the taste of his blood. 'Yeesh, she wasn't kidding when she said she would get addicted to my blood.'

The sound of the school gong sounded, signifying the start of classes. As per usual Nekonome Shizuka bounded into the classroom enthusiastically. "Well then everyone, since this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society you are now required to join a club! We will be able to get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human-made activities! Doing so will allow us to transform into humans perfectly by understanding them and parts of their society!" One student raised a hand. "Um...sensei..." "Yes!?" "But sensei... wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" The boy pointed towards Nekonome's rear. Sure enough, a long slender, cat's tail coming from underneath her skirt was swaying happily behind her. 'A tail...' 'It's a tail...' Some students already noticed the appendage and were already formulating some thoughts. Their line of thinking stopped when a few seconds later, their teacher was in front of the student who had called her attention earlier, her hands blurring. Going back to her desk, Nekonome-sensei continued to smile. "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter!" The face of the student who had raised his hand earlier was bleeding profusely while he had the expression of shock comically plastered on him. The rest of the class was silent for a moment before Nekonome dismissed them to join a club. The students filed out immediately after seeing such a display of violence from their smiling teacher. "Everyone! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for, ok!!" She called out after them.

Outside, the academy's hall was packed. There were students everywhere browsing through the many clubs that were being advertised. In the background the advertisers could be heard. "Everyone try joining the baseball club!" "Anyone want to join us at Rugby!?" "The table-tennis club is accepting new members!" Moka and Kenichi walked side by side as they weaved through the heavy crowd. "Wow, I bet every club has someone advertising here!" This was the first time Kenichi would join a club, and he was amused by the different assortments of clubs being offered to the student body. "Hey Kenichi, are you going to join any of the martial arts clubs? What group should we join?"

Moka turned her head around, only to see an empty spot where her companion should have been. "Eh?! Kenichi-kun?" She looked around, she found that she was lost and she couldn't see her friend from among the crowd. She however, didn't notice the looks she was getting from the males…again. "Hey, It's Moka-san!" "Whoa…! They say she's the cutest girl in the freshman class…" "She really is pretty! I've never seen anyone so cute!!" It seems that the older males from the academy's student populace were taking an interest in the young girl as well. "_B-Beautiful…Moka-san…you must be become a model…!_" A shiver went down her back she heard a crusty voice come from behind her.

Turning her head slowly, Moka suppressed the urge to scream. "_You m-must come t-to our Phantom Photography Club!! P-please let us take lots of p-pictures._" It was an older student but they way he had approached Moka made him appear like the namesake of his club. He held up his camera as Moka waved evasively before disappearing within the around. As she moved Moka could still hear his voice being carried to her. "_Are n-nudes okay?_"

Catching her breath Moka continued to look for her missing friend. "_Moka-san, you must join our Chemistry Club!_" A nasal sounding voiced called right next to her. Looking around Moka saw a bunch of students wearing lab coats. Almost all of them (the males mostly) were wearing thick-framed glasses and each student held exotic ingredients or laboratory instruments. They were looking at Moka _**very**_ enthusiastically. "_Let's make lots of magic __**love**__ powder together._" Moka took a few steps back reflexively before a few more voices were calling out to her. "_No! Join our Acupuncture club!_" "_You should join the Mummy Club!_"

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find a friend! Thanks anyway!" Once again, the pink-haired girl ran away, seeking refuge into the crowd once more. In honesty the girl was uneasy around the students, especially the way they were looking at her were making her self-conscious. Finally, after feeling that she had placed enough distance between her schoolmates and herself, she had started to continue to look for Kenichi.

A little ways of from her position, Moka could see that there was big crowd of boys. All of them were talking excitedly. "Ohhh, it's the swimming club!" "Those swimsuits are hot!" "All the girls are cute too!" "Yeah, especially their club head, she's a real babe!" Moka shivered as she heard the word swimming. Looking around, the girl saw a small tuft of brown hair from the crowd. Finally pushing her way, Moka had finally seen her friend... who was being hugged fiercely by a tall, long haired brunette. The unknown woman slightly toward over Kenichi by a head at the most; at the sides of head, in her hair, there was small pearl-like decorations in a line. Her hair slightly damp, and lustrous, hair, reached mid-way down her back. She was wearing a scale-designed, orange bikini top and orange and white patterned sarong, matching sandals and her school uniform's white long sleeved shirt.

Moka looked at the boy whose arms were flailing wildly. His face buried in the brunette's bosom. "I'm Ichinose Tamao, the school's Swimming Club Captain." The captain smiled as she hugged her quarry tighter. "Why don't we all swim together? The swimming club is all female... the ladies will end up paying lots of _**special **_attention to the boys who joins our club." The brunette said seductively. Almost immediately, Kenichi went limp in Tamao's arms. Said girl and the rest of her club-mates rushed out of the hall and towards the academy's outdoor swimming pool. Following them were the males that had crowded around them earlier. Moka followed them as well, concerned after smelling Kenichi's blood after he had gone limp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenichi awoke to find himself at the side academy's swimming pool. 'Geez, what happened? I remember accidentally separating from Moka. Then I was 'attacked' by that woman…then…I…' Kenichi turned beet red. He still remembered the sensation of his face being pressed to a pair of breast. His thoughts started to wander. 'They were soft….not as soft as Kurumu-san's but they….' Kenichi slapped himself a few times. 'Get a grip….I-must-not- think-like- that!!' A few moments later, the image of one his masters, Kōsaka Shigure, appeared in his mind wearing nothing but her wrappings and loin cloths covering her busty and voluptuous figure. Kenichi fell back and hits head on the concrete of the poolside. The cement didn't have a chance.

"Hey there, you're finally awake!" Getting up and looking around, Kenichi found he was looking at the girl who had grabbed him earlier. "Geez, we though you died or something…. that would be quite a shame…" Tamao turned around to the other girls. "Okay girls let's give everyone here a _good_ time!" A lot cheers went around. It appears a lot of the guys had arrived at the pool. "Let's all swim together!" Some of the swimming club's members called out while others brought a few boxes. "We have spare swim wear!" Others called out as the crowd gathered around and started to going to the changing rooms. It only took a moment and the pool was filled to the brim by the members of the club and a lot men. Kenichi could see why the men were all there. All of the members of the swimming club were beautiful. They each had a figure to rival a supermodel.

"Hey hurry up and swim with us!" a few of the girls as well as their captain called out as they dragged Kenichi to the pool. It took a moment for him to realize that he was already wearing swimming shorts. "H-Hey…when did I…" Alas, poor Kenichi was given no heed as he was immediately pushed into the pool. "Kenichi!" Moka had been keeping an eye out for friend. She tried to get to him earlier when the swimming club members were changing his clothes while he was unconscious but they, along with Moka and Tamao gasped at the sight of his body. A second later, the boy was up already taking a few breathes of air.

'For some reason… there's a lot of killing intent in the air as well as…something else…' Kenichi shivered, not because of the killing intent. The amount was laughable compared to what he had faced before, while the secondary feeling was a bit unknown, and that unnerved him. He had only experienced it a few times when he went out of the dojo to train at a park near a school, but it wasn't as heavy as this moment. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard his tremendous splash into the pool. All the males were staring slack-jawed at him when rose up to breathe. The females, however, all had dreamy-looks…some were even drooling. Kenichi's body was covered small, tight, muscles; he even had very well defined eight-pack on his abs. With his drenched hair and well-muscled body, the girls were already proclaiming him an Adonis in their minds.

"Hm? So you're the rumored Akashiya Moka-san." Moka turned from staring at her friend to face Tamao. "Rumors say that you're also a vampire, I wonder if it's true?" The older girl's face turned smug. "Well anyway…this is a swimming club…if you have no intention to swim, then why don't you leave!?" Moka could only watch as Tamao jumped into the pool gracefully and moved towards Kenichi who was busy thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka just sat by at poolside chairs as her friend was being given special attention by the swimming club's captain; her ire growing at a steady pace as the minutes passed. "Wow Kenichi-san you have a perfect form. I've never seen anyone swim like you have." Tamao laughed as she swam beside him. In truth, she was already hard pressed to keep up. "Thanks, I had a great teacher." He said while remembering how he was taught. It scared him to death since he was around six when he was tossed over a cliff and almost drowned to learn how to swim; or how he had swum up a waterfall… with more than a ton of weights strapped to his body, half of it he used how to float and tread water. Yes…fond memories of his youth. Kenichi slowed down a bit then stopped as Tamao floated beside him. "It's been a while since I had nice relaxing swim. So thanks for the opportunity for a warm-up." Tamao just smiles. "No problem." '_THAT_ was a warm-up!!?'

As the two were conversing they didn't know that they were being the central topic of another conversation. "Tamao-sempai really has a mature charm doesn't she?" One of Ichinose's admirers sighed longingly looking at the brunette club captain. "Forget that, I want to know why that jerk gets all the action?" "Yeah, just because he has muscles, the girls instantly flock to him." All the men we're glaring at Kenichi's back; jealousy and rage bubbling in their thoughts. **'I'm going to kill that bastard one day.'**

At the other side of the pool another talk was taking place. "So that's Kenichi-kun!" one blonde said dreamily. As Tamao drifted towards the girls, a short haired red-head faced her. "Tamao-san, you really did a good job of keeping an eye on him for a while now hasn't you?" Their captain just blushed and waved them off. "I though he was quite the find before, but now…" Tamao looked at Kenichi again, her eyes dancing around his exerting muscle as he swam a few laps around the pool. "Aw, I wish I called out to Kenichi-kun first!" A brown-haired girl said in disappointment. All the girls looked at Kenichi with an intense, lustful look. **'I wish I had Kenichi too!' **

At another part of the campus the news of Kenichi and Moka's appearance at the swimming club's venue was spreading like wildfire. "Did you hear!? There's a rumor that Moka-san might join the swimming club!" "No way!" "Yeah! Some say she got in the pool, others say she didn't?" "That smells fishy…but… I want to see Moka-san in her swimming suit!" Nearby, Kuruno Kurumu overheard this little tidbit of information. 'Moka in the swimming club…? Then I wonder if that means that Kenichi will join the swimming club too? After all, they're probably going to do something together.' An image of Kenichi swimming danced in her mind. 'If I wasn't imagining things when I hugged Kenichi at those times then…' I heavy blush formed on her cheeks as she looked up in determination. 'I'm not going to lose to you, Akashiya Moka...because I'm going to make sure I join the swimming club too!' Then a puzzling expression crosses her features. "Huh…but isn't that strange? I thought vampires and water…" Kurumu mumbled the rest as she made a beeline towards the academy swimming pool.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka couldn't take much more of this. Her anger and jealousy kept on growing as she watched Kenichi interacting with Tamao and the other girls. Her emotions reached their boiling point when she saw the two laughing together as they splashed some water on each other. Not noticing her rising temper Kenichi waved over to Moka. "Oi! Moka-san, why don't you come join us the water is great?!" His slight lack of attention elsewhere cost the boy a hug from behind from the swimming team captain. That was all Moka could stand. "STOP IT ALREADY!! WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT, YOU JUST WANTED TO JOIN THE SWIMMING CLUB TO GET CLOSER TO THE GIRLS DIDN'T YOU!!?" Moka just fixed a heated glare at Kenichi stomping off, not noticing the destruction she had caused the poolside table she had been sitting near when she slammed her hands down on it.

Not clearly understanding what was going on and why he received such a reply, Kenichi called out to her. "Wait! Moka-san I don't understand! I just thought you would've wanted to join us and have some fun with other people!" Moka hesitated in her steps. She turned around and looked back, her fury subsiding, a pleading look surfacing in its stead. "THAT'S RIGHT KENICHI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I…THE TRUTH IS, I…" Whatever she was going to say was stopped when a handful of water landed on Moka, surprising when it did. "Though you are free to visit…fighting is such an ugly sight. And it looks so childish…whether you understand each other or not…how petty. Between a man and a woman, the important thing is finding out if you've had your heart stolen or vice versa. Tomao just looked at Moka smugly; it was evident by her posture that she was the one who had splashed Moka with water.

Kenichi was surprised when Moka had begun to quake, fear very evident in her eyes when she looked at her own soaked extremities. Moka bolted out of the pool faster than anyone, except Kenichi, could see. His calls for her to wait were not heard, leaving Kenichi to look at her retreating figure. Tamoa just smirked. "Oh, so the rumor was true." Moka ran further away from the others, ducking behind one of the nearby buildings. Her body was shaking; her breathes were ragged, red energy crackled around her body as she braced her self against the side of the building. _"YOU FOOL! Why were you so close to something like a pool...!!?"_ Moka looked weakly at the piece of metal hanging from her collar. "Oh, the rosary again..." she mumbled weakly. _"You knew this would happen if water splashes on you! Water resists supernatural energy; as the power drains from you, your body will be paralyzed! Water is the weak point of vampires! I, too, inhabit this body, so put an end to your reckless behavior! Do not let the likes of Kenichi make you do such things!" _"No...No!" _"What!?" _"I'm sick of this body ...Why can't I be like everyone else?" Tears started to fall from her cheeks. "I'm weird...I want to swim with Kenichi and the others too..." The rosary stayed silent. "I wish I could be with Kenichi too..."

Back at the pool Kenichi silently floated in the water, not focusing at anything in particular; Moka's pleading look still haunting his mind, her words ringing in his ears. "_THAT'S RIGHT KENICHI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!_" 'What is it I don't understand? I mean it's just wa...ter..." Realization hit the martial artist, just as hard and fast as one of his sensei's attacks 'That's right, if I remember correctly, water is suppose to have strong purification properties, more so if it's holy water, if that's the case then...' Turning around quickly to Tamao who was right beside him, Kenichi bowed. "Tamao-san, I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay in the swimming club." 'I promised Moka-san I would be her friend, If I isolate her just because of this then I'm no friend of hers...I have to apologize...' Tamoa was silent, causing the brown haired student to look up at his senmpai with concern. She just smiled a dark smile that set Kenichi on edge. "Oh, what are you talking about? And I just finished chasing off that bothersome girl! Isn't the fun just beginning?" Gone was the sunny atmosphere the pool had moments ago. Kenichi's became fully alert to his surroundings. "Didn't I say it clearly?" Kenichi saw that Ichinose's hand was transforming, her hands becoming webbed, her nails lengthening. **"Either you have your heart stolen, or you steal theirs!" **"WAAAAAH!" Kenichi made a quick about-face. "Stop it!! Why are you suddenly coming after me sempai!!?" It was one of the boys, he was being chased by two of the members of the swimming club, but something was off. Kenichi could clearly see that there were fish tails attached to the women. Soon enough both had caught up to their prey and sunk down their teeth into his arms. Slowly, the male teen started to turn old before everyone's eyes. His skin became wrinkly, his hair becoming gray, his eyes becoming bloodshot. **"Hu hu, don't think too badly of us."** Of to his side, Kenichi saw a shape dart in the water, rise jump out. **"Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy... this is simply our way of life." **It was Ichinose Tamao, she had transformed into her true form. 'A Mermaid?!' Kenichi was no fool concerning the lore of mermaids. While there were the fairy tale versions, the real lore about them was something else. Tomao, now had tail fin, the same color as her bikini, her human ears now replaced by fin like appendages. For a moment it enhanced her beauty. Kenichi was no fool. He knew from books that some people would consider mermaids a bad omen. They were feared by sailors as fierce water monsters, causing shipwrecks by luring the sailors into watery grave by their luscious figures.

Just like their leader, the rest of the swimming club had transformed. **"All of you should let us suck you life energy alright!?" **One said as she jumped into the air and did a mid-air flip, before disappearing to the waters. Panic had set in as the rest of the males tried to reach the safety of the poolside. **"It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water!" **The mermaids started to give chase. **"Don't worry we won't suck your **_**entire**_** life away!"** "Treating new members like fish food… I heard there were dangerous clubs out there…but I never thought this would be one!" "Everyone swim for your lives!" "Mommy!" None of the escaping men were able to make it. The pool water started to swirl, forming into a gigantic whirlpool. Kenichi, thanks to his training was able to keep himself from being sucked in without too much problems. 'If this keeps the others will…' **"Hu hu hu… no need to panic, it's fine." **Long slender arms wrapped around Kenichi. **"You're special Kenichi-kun. The truth is, I've had my eyes set on you since the entrance ceremony…"** Kenichi didn't like the vibes he was getting of the mermaid. He turned ready to tell of her off when he noticed how close their lips were. **"Ever since then, I've spent all my time dreaming about you!'** 'Eh!!!!????' The poor boy became red-faced even in the cooling temperatures of the school's pool. **"It's just, you see…" **Crarks started to from around Tamao's cheeks, originating from her mouth. **"You have such a yummy smell, just like a human…" **The cracks widened, and Tamao's jaws opened to show lines of razor white fangs. **"I've always wanted to eat you up!" ** The surprise didn't last long, Kenichi prepared to strike… "KENICHI!!" Turning his head, but keeping his arms-length distance from the fish monster that held him, Kenichi saw Moka running back towards the pool, her body still slightly wet, her still wet clothes clinging to her figure, as she made her way. "Moka-san…!" Before he could further his words to Moka, Tamao took notice of her. **"What, are you back again? Don't get in my way!" **The mermaid shouted angrily, but then she smiled. **"Not that you could do anything about it! You're nothing but a worthless monster that can't even swim!" **Moka hesitated again as she reached the edge of the poolside. Tamao just smirked. **"I'm right aren't I!? It's a well known story… There's nothing you can d, is there, water hater!" **Tamao's smirk grew wider. **"Pitiful!! At least quietly over there…" **Without much as another word, Moka executed a perfect dive into a pool. _"DON'T BE A FOOL!" _Moka didn't pay attention to the rosary. She didn't pay attention to Tamao who screamed at her. She only focused of Kenichi; she focused on the first friend she had made at this academy and her thoughts of helping him. The moment that Moka's body had disappeared under the water, waves of youki started to gush from where Moka had landed into. The energy was churning the waters around the pool, red energy bolts crackling everywhere. **"What is this!" **Tamoa had to cover her eyes, the sheer intensity blinding her. Kenichi stood firm. 'Moka-san…'

"What's going on?! Why did Moka jump into the water?!" A familiar voice had reached Kenichi's ears. Turning Kenichi saw Kurumu making her way to the poolside. "Kurumu-san!" His call had taken her attention. "Kenichi! You have to hurry! Water will drain a vampire's energy, if you don't save Moka she's gonna die!" Without further prompting Kenichi dived into the water and headed towards his vampire friend. 'Damn it… I was right…I have to save her so I can apologize…' Under the water, Kenichi swam at breakneck speed, reaching Moka and repositioning her in his arms in a matter of milliseconds. 'She's unconscious…' Bringing back his right leg, Kenichi focused his Ki into it. 'Got to be careful, don't want to cause too much damage….'

Kurumu had really starting to worry, when neither Kenichi nor Moka hadn't surface yet. 'Where are they?! Shouldn't they have surfaced by now?" The succubus was starting to panic. There was nothing to indicate what happened to the two, not even air bubbles. Then, a large explosion burst from the pool, spraying water and mist all over; obscuring everyone's view momentarily. At first the blue-haired student thought it was Moka, but there was no accompanying gushing of youki when Moka is unsealed. When she took a look at the pool, Kurumu was stunned. The pool water was split into two, and in the dry area was a kneeling Kenichi, cradling an unconscious Moka. The martial artist wasted no more time, and jumped to the pool side, a feat in her eyes as the pool bottom was about seven feet deep and he was carrying a body with him. The moment he landed on solid ground, the pool water merged, making it whole again. Kurumu made her way to Kenichi was immediately applying first aid. "She's not breathing…" She heard him say as he placed both his hands on Moka's chest, rhythmically trying to resuscitate Moka. She looked at the scene with worry. "Kenichi…" Kenichi's mind was blurring, he had to save her he just had to. 'Her youki is really low and is deteriorating fast to nothing, but that's because most of her powers are sealed…' Hoping he was right, Kenichi placed a hand on the rosario. 'Moka…' The burst of supernatural energy was astounding; Kurumu felt her body tremble at the amount that was being produced. Kenichi on the other hand stood his ground. Back in the water, the mermaids were regaining their bearing from the sudden parting of the pool water; the surface of the water was rippling wildly. **"What's going on!?" **Tamao looked around spottin Kenichi, and Kurumu near and explosive site. **"No…This overwhelming feeling…" **The geyser of energy increased, making the water churn. **"This…This is the rumored true form of Akashiya Moka… But I never expected such a…such a…"** Tamao stopped speaking, Moka's body had risen up on its own accord, and the mermaid could see the transformation take place. Her hair changing colors, her body becoming more shapely, her fangs lengthening, Moka opened her eyes which had now changes as well, into their blood-red state.

The now transformed Moka glared at Kenichi, who looked at her with some shame but still holding eye contact,just before turning her attention to the swimming club members, though her glared, went up a degree after seeing the club's captain. **'Va…Va…Vampire!'** Tamoa just acted on instinct, she couldn't believe the sheer force that was being directed at her. _"How…dare…you…"_ Mako started to take a few steps towards the pool's edge, the fact that her energy had dimmed, and the water's churning pace increased started to worry Tamao. _"How dare you treat me like this!?" _The vampire had jumped into the water, but the reaction was tremendous, the water around her was moving erratically, and bolts of energy were crackling around her body. Tamao just grit her fangs, shoving aside her want to run, she sneered at the vampire. **"Come on…What is this? Why won't you get out of the way?! I had my eyes set on Kenichi-kun! And I'm never going to give him up to someone like you!!" **Giving the other mermaids a signal, the rest of the club swam in to surround the silver-haired woman. **"I'll get rid of you for good!" **Seeing her friends going in for the kill, the swimming captain allowed herself a vicious smile. **"I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory, a mermaid will always be victorious!!" **Her smile, if possible, widened and grew sadistic. **"If you're going to beg for your life, now's the time!" ** Moka just smirked. _"Hmph…coming from a low class fish that can't think about anything but food?!" _She chuckled. _"Don't make me laugh."_ Two shadows had darted around her, two mermaids had surfaced behind her in a pounce, ready to take down the vampire, and the others closed in from the other sides.

At the last second, Moka had jumped into the air, a good ten feet from the surface of the water she was treading in moments ago, surprising the surrounding sea-monsters. **"You're to slow…" **Tamao and the rest of her crew rushed and and jumped into the air as well, easily matching Moka's height. **Though you talk tough, it seems you're totally weak!" **They closed around their target. **"You're a great target in midair!" **She reeled back her clawed, webbed, hands ready to strike. **"Now DIE!!!" **Using only mere seconds, Moka smashed her elbow into the side Tamao's face. 'That was a text book Muay Thai elbow strike…'Kenichi had been observing Moka's movement since her unsealing. 'She has some form of training, though her unsealed self has the knowledge, her other self doesn't know anything on how to fight…' Kenichi thoughts continued to turn as his battle between the mermaids and Moka raged on. With a series of midair spins, Moka had deflected all of the attacks, by countering with strong kicks her attackers' faces. Kurumu just sighed at the one sided fight. "Obviously…a midair fight is not a mermaid's territory…" _"To take the bait and be caught so simply…you have to be fish!" _Finishing of her attack, Moka had dived after Tamao and finished her off with a axe kick to the mermaid's head.

Moka had landed gracefully on the poolside, but she collapsed under her own weight. "Moka-san!" Kenichi immediately rushed towards her to offer her assistance. He was met by a slap to the face; though Kenichi was already half-expecting the response the force was behind the blow was enough to make his head turn despite his body's instinct to tense his muscles to handle the attack. Kurumu ran beside Kenichi. "What are you doing to Kenichi?!" The succubus was shocked that Moka, unsealed or not, would have done such a thing to him. _"The other Moka cried… Due to her inferiority complex over being different from others, she blamed herself for not being able to swim…She's always hadto live with being hurt in human society like that!" _Moka just leveled another glared at Kenichi. _"Those kinds of men who think about anything but themselves have no right to come near me!" _Moka turned around and started to leave. _"Stay out of my sight… Kenichi!" _Kenichi just continued to watch her leave, though his eyes never wavered off her form. After Moka had disappeared from his view, he turned to Kurumu who was still by his side. "Arigatou Kurumu-san… for all your help today." Without another word, Kenichi gathered his clothing and left the area; leaving Kurumu to watch him, alone with her own thoughts, as Kenchi did earlier with Moka.

The next three days went by. For those three days Moka had not been to class at all. Kenichi did not act stranger, nor did his altercation with his friend shift his attitude in any way. On the fourth day of Moka's absence, Kenichi was on his way back to the dorms when his homeroom teacher called his attention. "Ara, Kenichi-kun, just the person I wanted to see." Nekonome smiled as she approached her student. "Is there something I can help you with sensei?" Kenichi asked, he had no problems with lending assistance to the faculty when needed. "I just wanted to ask if you have decided which club you're going to join. You and Moka-san are the only ones left who have not yet decided on a club." Kenichi looked thoughtful for a few moments. 'Well, it is true I haven't given any of the clubs any thoughts, especially after that fiasco down at the academy pool. Thinking about now though, what kind of club can I join?' Kenichi kept on thinking, the swimming club was a big NO, and everything else didn't seem to catch his interest, not even the library, botany, or any of the other martial arts clubs. "Well, I haven't really given it much thought sensei…" Shizuka smiled. "Well then, why don't you join the newspaper club?" The student looked at his teacher, having a small inkling where this conversation was going. "Yes, nobody has joined and it might be forced to shut down." Before Kenichi could give his answer, another voice cut in. "Sensei, I'll join the newspaper club!" The chirpy voice was unmistakable, Kenichi turned around to see Moka, pink hair and all, looking at him and the faculty none the worse for wear. "That's great!" Without missing a beat Nekonome had Moka's hands in hers, excitedly moving them up and down. "Kenichi-kun, how about you?" With a smile on his face, he nodded his head. "I'll join as well!" Appearing out of nowhere, Kurumu had joined the small group. "Then I welcome you all to the newspaper club!" With bright smiles on their faces, the four of them made their way to end their day.

It was on their way to the dormitories that Kenichi had asked a question to Moka. "Ah, Moka-san, were you ever trained in any form of martial arts?" Moka looked pensive for a moment. She shook her head seconds later. "I'm sorry Kenichi-kun, I'm not so sure, I think, before I sealed I did have some form of training, but I don't really recall anything?" "Would you like to learn?" Moka stopped dead in her tracks. "Why?....Why would you ask such a question?" "It was an honest question Moka-san. You see, I've learned quite a few things from the martial arts from my masters. And one of those things was learning to control my life energy, and the to channel the universal energy around us." Kenichi opened his eyes, which had been closed the entire walk to the dorms. "Teaching some of these principles through training, you will be able to control your youki more and more. Doing so will allow you to create a strong layer of youki around body. This may shield you from harm, and if you are real good enough, you could be able to enter water without many problems." The vampire just looked incredulously at her friend. This was something new. No one would ever offer her such a thing. And a chance to do normal activities such as swimming was presenting to be a very hard temptation to resist. Curiously, the voice inhabiting the rosary was peculiarly silent this entire time. Not trusting her voice to speak yet, Moka nodded her head vigorously. Kenichi smiled. "Well, then, it's settled , I'll teach you some martial arts, though I warn you, it's going to be tough, so you'll have to work hard. Understand?" When Moka looked into her friend's eyes, he lost all traces of playfulness, he was serious about this, and about the claims he was telling. Resolving herself, she answered. "I understand." With that said Akishiya Moka had become fully associated with Shirahama Kenichi and Ryozanpakou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

Hi everybody, I know it's been a long while, and I apologize for it. School work really caught with me, and I'm starting to have problems incorporating my ideas, with the mangas, while keeping it on a progressinve scale.

I thank you for supporting my work, and for circulating it at as well.

-RogueGreenArcher

Signing off……


End file.
